


【all达米安】不知道的野男人

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, bottomdamian - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 大概是努力写一个侦探文
Relationships: bottomdamian
Kudos: 3





	1. 【all达米安】（一）不知道的野男人

布鲁斯想喘口气，但他知道他不能够，直觉跟家人都给他太多线索了，有种事情好似他不去挖掘，那么就没有人会去戳破。

竟然连迪克都是。

“我才夺回记忆不久。”夜翼说的是事实：“我去做这个事情很被动。”

那么他自己去吧，蝙蝠侠从记录开始，没有，蝙蝠洞里关于达米安的记录在一个月前几乎中断，他没怎么来过这个地方了。

事件，对于达米安最近接触的人物相关，布鲁斯编排了下来，他决定去找找杰森。很意外，红头罩跟罗宾在事件上关联不少。

“我就知道你会来找我。”

杰森说，他没打算再说什么多余的东西，直接告诉布鲁斯他的情报。

“达米安不正常，但我不知道为什么。”

“你怎么发现的。”

“直觉。”

又是这个。

“我监视他，他最近在这个房子里呆的时间太长了。”

他们站在屋顶上，红头罩指了指那个别墅。

“在这里能看到的东西不多，但是我发现，达米安对一副油画太过关注，他路过的时候，总会去看那副油画。”

布鲁斯顺着杰森的提示看过去，那是窗口里的一角，这里太远了，他们看得不多。

“这是陷阱吗。”

布鲁斯询问，同为家人，达米安会知道他们的手段的。为什么他住在这个房子里没有更多防监控手段？他连窗帘都没有拉。或许这也是手段之一，达米安宁愿让他们监控，也不想他们对这个房子怀有更多探究之心。

“我不知道，我也没有去看过。”

红头罩说：“我感觉不怎么道德，也不是。”

达米安对他说过一些规矩，杰森觉得这很无所谓，但是他还是忍不住想要遵循。

“那去看看吧。”

他们都在忌讳什么，布鲁斯不想知道。红头罩与蝙蝠侠潜入，这里作为别墅区的掩体实在是很多，他们躲在院子里，这里能把客厅看得更加清楚，那个在大堂里的油画，目测差不多两米宽长，油画的内容只是普通的宗教里天使跟恶魔的战争，中间夹着一个撒旦。

“这有什么信息吗？还是说这是达米安自己画的吗？”

红头罩问。

“不。”

蝙蝠侠盯了一阵，然后感觉毛骨悚然。他熟悉这种感觉，那不是画。

“去看看那是什么东西，那不是一张画。”

“为什么。”

“我感觉那是什么魔法物品，活的什么东西。”

稀奇古怪，达米安为什么要养这种生物，他们在屋子之前准备潜入，关于普通的摄像头没有什么作用，而达米安似乎没有在里面设计什么东西。

只是他们准备进去大堂之前，他们有些吓一跳。

“油画不见了。”

杰森说，那里空空荡荡，整个摆设空得吓人。

“你说对了，老蝙蝠，看来我们被发现了。”

他们快速的转换掩体躲避起来，杰森用手指敲打手掌，他给布鲁斯发摩斯密码：

你觉得那个活的东西会给达米安通风报信吗？

布鲁斯回复：

那么我们去直面达米安吧，问他为什么要饲养这种东西。

可是奇怪的是，在几秒钟后，出现在这里的第三个人不是达米安，而是超级小子，对方一瞬间飞到花园里，乔纳森面部表情有点茫然，他打开房子的门，看到大堂里不见了的油画下了一跳。

“什么？！”

这似乎是什么警觉，红头罩与布鲁斯没有搞懂，他们以为超级小子是被通风报信而过来的，时间太过凑巧。可他为什么会吓一跳。

而且，为什么来的会是超级小子。

蝙蝠侠觉得隐藏没有意义，所以他现身靠近过去，乔纳森发现达米安的爸爸在这里的时候又吓了一跳，他畏缩的看着对方，好似做了亏心事。

而红头罩没有现身，他觉得很奇怪，不对劲，油画还没出现，他必须防备那个东西。

“乔，这是达米安的屋子，你为什么会出现在这里。”

“你好，韦恩先生，我...我...我只是收到一个信号。”

“什么信号。”

“呃，求救信号...”

超级小子说，他努力解释这种频率，但是这是废话。

“谁发出来的。”

布鲁斯问，声音没有不耐烦。

“就是....一个东西...”

“什么东西？”

“韦恩先生，我告诉你一个事情吧。”

乔纳森往后退去，他盯着布鲁斯，看起来像是想逃跑，可是蝙蝠侠却不为所动。红头罩在暗处已经举起枪口了，他总觉得不对劲，他不该指着乔纳森，他遗漏了什么东西。

“达米安杀了一个人，然后他把这个人放到了这个房子里，我是来帮他照顾这个地方的，我——”

他没能说完，屋顶上掉落了一副油画，砸到了超级小子的身上，把他整个人都掩埋了，杰森恼羞成怒的开了几枪，暴露了自己的位置，该死，他刚才不是在防备油画吗。

蝙蝠侠立刻上前去把超级小子翻出来，很奇怪，那个小孩昏迷了。是什么油画能把这个氪星人砸昏迷了。

“要把他的老爸叫过来吗。”

杰森过来了，去看那个碎掉的油画，质地很普通，完全没有异常。这根本不是布鲁斯口中说的活物品。红头罩发现布鲁斯刚才在欺骗他，那么他为什么要说这样的话。

“不用，我们把他送回去吧，而且还要告诉达米安，我们弄坏了他的油画。”

于是蝙蝠侠就这样光明正大的带着昏迷的超级小子离开，红头罩不理解，他跟着去搭了布鲁斯的飞机，去了一趟南极，看着超人惊讶的接过他的儿子去治疗，然后问布鲁斯，你发现的究竟是什么。

“我们一开始就被发现了。”

蝙蝠侠说：“我只是试探，看来那个东西不仅知道我们在看什么，而且也能听到我们在说什么。”

“所以你说的油画是活物，这是假的吧。”

“不一定是假的。”

布鲁斯说：“达米安在乎的可能不是油画，我希望屋子里的那个东西走掉了，毕竟那个东西竟然有手段让一个氪星人昏迷。”

“喂，你要不要去跟你的同事套个话。”

杰森提议：“那个叫乔的小子明显已经参与到这个事情里了，他说达米安杀了人，超人知道这个事情吗？”

“不，我们只能现在抓紧这个时间。”

布鲁斯叹口气：“我制造了一个我们明显离开的真实事件了，对方既然能联系乔纳森，那么可能知道我们把他送去了南极，现在我只希望那个房子不要被烧掉或者什么，我只能赌对方没有毁灭证据。”

所以他们很快回去，这个时间差比较长，现在已经到了半夜了，屋子还是保持大门开启的状态，而且没有灯，月光照在那个油画残骸上看起来阴深深的，更奇怪了，这种级别的别墅安保应该做得很好，为什么没有保安过来探究这个事情。

“杰森，这不对。”

布鲁斯发现问题了，他太冲忙过来了，而且很被动，他根本没有探究好前提，可是事件就发生了。

“这很对。”

杰森说：“其实这几栋房子经常闹鬼，我事先调查了，只是装修问题，而且发生过入室抢劫导致的人为死亡，保安不喜欢检查这个地方，可是这是几年前的事情了。”

“达米安是一个月前才来这里住的，我觉得他是利用不被打搅这因素来的。”

他补充结论，所以布鲁斯点点头，他直接来到原本挂着油画的墙壁，外表没有问题，敲击起来的声音却没有实体的低沉，杰森掏出工具尝试去撬开墙壁，可是他只是挖了一个小洞，里面就凸出一个湿漉漉的东西。

一个眼球，就这样渗透出来了。

【tbc】


	2. 打开新页 【all达米安】（二）不知道的野男人

杰森瞬间被吓了一跳，以为那是活人的眼球，他们被直接看到了，但经验让他随即反应过来，这只是一个单纯的眼球。

“真是恶心的恶作剧。”

杰森把眼球拿出来，放进去信物袋里，布鲁斯在他旁边不知道为什么不随意走动，他不是应该去探查周围吗，还是说这个房子里还有什么东西吗，他们只进来了大堂，根本就还没有时间去探究别的房间。

“达米安接收了我的信息。”

布鲁斯突然说：“他说他在哥谭很忙，并对我的不信任表示嘲讽。”

“我们要去找达米安吗。”

杰森回答，他手不停，继续破坏墙壁，更多的眼球出现了，只是很简单粗暴的镶嵌在墙壁里，可是他只是捡了几个，布鲁斯就说够了。

“嗯，我们去找达米安吧。”

蝙蝠侠说，红头罩点点头。那么看来这个屋子里还有东西，而且让他们都不想轻举妄动的东西。武器准备不够，杰森内心不爽，但也不想去找死。

只是他们果然也没有去找达米安，在蝙蝠洞里，布鲁斯化验那几个眼球，有猪的，有牛的，提姆拿着报告给他看，确认是在那个屋子7公里之外的一个畜牧场里的家畜们。

“杰森去调查了，他说dna符合生物特征。”

提姆说：“伤口是被一种很快的速度挖下来的，看起来是，人的手指。”

布鲁斯不说话，他就在那里看着墙壁被破坏的图片，那里还有一些遗留在墙壁上的眼球，不知道达米安会作何感想。

所以提姆继续说话：

“你们离开只有两个小时，而凶手却在这个时间里去到一个畜牧场作案，然后把墙壁破坏，把眼球埋进去，并且用快干水泥来整理现场，假装这是新痕迹，布鲁斯，你说的这个魔法生物，很危险。”

杰森肯定在发掘的时候也发现了，所以他才说这是恶作剧。

“不是魔法生物。”

布鲁斯突然说。

提姆突然反应过来了，他很聪明，既然对方能听到红头罩跟蝙蝠侠在屋顶的聊天，那么蝙蝠侠也可以能用话语做出诱导，对方看到自己被判定成魔法生物之后，所以才做这种事情来加深布鲁斯的判断吧。

让他们知道这属于邪物一类，不好惹的脱离自己的嫌疑吧。

“我只是不清楚人数，这是一个人做的还是两个人做的。”

布鲁斯突然问：“达米安回来了吗？”

提姆愣了愣：“他去那个屋子了，我在定位器上看到。”

“那么叫迪克过来汇合。”

布鲁斯说：“我们去拆了那个房子看看，里面究竟藏了什么。”

【tbc】


	3. 【all达米安】（三）不知道的野男人

时间很紧急，他们赶过去的时候达米安看起来才收拾好房子，被破坏的墙壁竟然很快就修理好了。

“达米安，你这一个晚上没有睡觉吗？”

“father，你也是吧。”

达米安回答，他看起来在等他们问问题，可是布鲁斯没有问什么，跟来的夜翼也没有说什么，杰森嗤笑了一下：“反正你会对我们说谎。”

“你们认为我做什么了？我甚至还要回来这里清理这些恶心的东西。”

杰森正要说他杀了人，但是没有证据，而且这只是乔纳森单方面说的话。为什么超级小子会说这个，而且是单独面对布鲁斯说的。杰森在想，如果那时候他在现场，那么那个小子还会这样说吗？又或者，他说的是真的还是假的？

真是麻烦，杰森都烦躁了。感觉油画就是在杀人灭口，他们什么线索都消失了，又不可能真的冲过去孤独堡垒里审讯超人的儿子。话说这个昏迷时间也太久了，他究竟醒了没有。

夜翼却靠近达米安，他问达米安知不知道那些眼球来自哪里？

“我不知道。”

达米安语气很不好：“我昨晚才从哥谭的化工厂赶回来，那边的杂鱼可真是无聊又费劲。”

“是人类的眼球。”

提姆突然说，于是所有人都看向他，达米安显露出凝重的表情。

“不然我们为什么要来这里。”

红罗宾说：“达米安，你最近一直都住在这里，你有什么线索吗？”

“我不知道。”

达米安摇摇头：“我不知道为什么会发生这样的事情。”

他还给他们看他准备的工具：

“我本来还想画一幅油画的，之前的被陶德那个野蛮人破坏了。”

“不是我！是那个油画自己掉落下来！砸晕了超人家那个小子，才坏掉的。”

红头罩为自己辩解，可是达米安却疑惑不解：

“乔恩？他为什么会来这里？”

“小d，你什么都不知道吗？蝙蝠洞里的报告大家都能看到的。”

迪克问：“乔纳森经常来你的房子玩吗？”

“偶尔，我们会做一些关于英雄的训练。”

达米安说，他看起来也想加入家人的行动里一起侦查，可是迪克却让他坐在沙发上，他亲自陪在达米安身边：

“小d，你知道嫌疑人的规矩吧。”

“什么？！你们竟然认为我会给你们做什么手脚吗？！”

达米安真的很恼怒：“我只是不想呆在韦恩宅里！我有我自己的房子！我住在这里很舒适！为什么你们突然就来了而案件发生了！”

“对，请让我们帮助你吧。”

夜翼说，而蝙蝠侠红头罩红罗宾都各自离去，他们去其他楼层看看情况。

“看来达米安不知道那是动物眼球，他看起来吓到了。”

提姆说。

“可是他知道我们先来了。”

杰森看了看布鲁斯：“他说话的顺序是，我们来了，接着案件发生了。”

“太可疑。”

布鲁斯眼睛锐利：“达米安对他的屋子里出现眼球后的反应不正常，他已经一个月没有去过蝙蝠洞，他是不是遭遇什么威胁了。”

“我觉得他就是单纯不想见你。”

杰森说，提姆点点头：

“达米安在之前一段时间都在我们面前表现过，他对你的专制感觉不满，而且有种禁足过度的痛苦，所以我们都知道他自己搬出来了，而看起来你这个父亲是最晚才发现。”

所以你们作为兄弟，一个两个都瞒着我，而不愿意调查达米安的异常行为，到最后只有我来主导吗。

不对。

布鲁斯想起他找杰森最开头。他们作为兄弟，是各自都有私下调查的。

“提姆，你有什么发现吗？”

布鲁斯才想起他没有问过红罗宾，因为提姆那时候并不在主世界。

“我回来的时间不长，调查也不多，但是。”

提姆在一个门口面前停下：“这个屋子的构造有问题，我不知道是哪里多出来一个房间。”

他们这才发现了，二楼的空间排序，并不跟这栋建筑符合。

【tbc】


	4. 【all达米安】（四）不知道的野男人

他们直觉这个暗房是个关键，他们在之前就去地下室看过武器库了，而且这不属于那种小型的装卸武器的墙壁，而是一整个房间。

“我们去油画背后的房间看看。”

他们走过去对应的位置，这是主卧，达米安似乎就睡在这里，很多关于他的生活气息，涂鸦本，油画棒，一些正在做的什么研究，或者地上丢落的报告。

杰森却直接走到一整个空白的墙壁上。

“这次我带了这个。”

他说，接着往那边装上几个装备，布鲁斯跟提姆看着他炸掉整个墙壁，然后出现了一个小空间。

完全是暗的地方，他们打开灯往里面看，发现这里只有三平方米，而且干净过头，有一种经常清洗的洗涤剂的味道。

“里面埋了铅。”

提姆捏了捏墙壁沫：“达米安有在里面做什么活动。”

“只要是处理东西，那么必然会有残骸。”

布鲁斯想去下水道看看，可是突然，楼下传来迪克叱喝的声音，他们都下楼而去，发现达米安站在远离格雷森的一个地方。

“达米安，发生什么事情。”

布鲁斯严厉的说，达米安下意识的表达害怕。

“达米安想去喝饮料，而我阻止他，于是我们打架了。”

格雷森说明情况，提姆却觉得奇怪，为什么迪克不让达米安去喝饮料。

“dami，回来，我们说好的，你不能离开我的身边。”

迪克对达米安说，可是对方只是走到厨房的地方，他站在里面问他的家人们：“你们有什么侦查发现吗。”

“一个你的房间里的肮脏小秘密。”

杰森嘲讽：“你——”

他突然觉得不对劲，有个事情好像要重复上演，红头罩即将要去阻止了，蝙蝠侠比他要更快一步，但是距离上来不及了。

达米安头顶的整个照明灯突然掉落，把他掩埋进去，布鲁斯立刻去寻找达米安，对方被玻璃划开了很多血，头部摸上去有些太软，这很危险。

“喂！怎么回事！为什么我一碰到事情就发生灭口！”

杰森抱怨，布鲁斯抱着达米安，就要离开去治疗，提姆站在原地，他看着迪克表情愧疚的过来。

“你知道达米安会受伤吗？”

红罗宾询问。

“我只是预感...因为报告上，你们说乔纳森受伤之前有逃跑的举动，可是我觉得不是。”

夜翼说：“他是故意走到那个位置，而被砸到的。”

“这里必须有第三个人！到底是谁做的！”

红头罩说：“我监视了这么久，却什么痕迹也没有发现！”

“继续检查这个屋子。”

红罗宾说，他转身，突然眼睛睁大。

“离开！快！”

杰森顺着他的视线看去，他们面前的承重墙不知道什么时候出现了一个数字，不对！那是炸弹的倒数计时！

又跟上次一样！什么东西都在一瞬间出现或者消失！

【tbc】


	5. 【all达米安】（五）不知道的野男人

达米安的屋子已经被炸毁了，消防员跟警察都在现场，他们不好再去调查什么，应该来说都没有意义。

受伤的罗宾躺在蝙蝠洞里，情况还是稳定，可是只是虚弱不醒，布鲁斯好像发现了什么，他决定从监控开始入手，首先，他现在在找达米安之前去过什么地方。

“布鲁斯，你有什么情报吗？”

迪克问。

“乔纳森说的是真的。”

蝙蝠侠说：“我想知道达米安杀了一个人，那么那个人，是谁。”

红头罩摇摇头：“我知道乔纳森那个小子偶尔会去达米安的屋子里，虽然我也不能无时无刻去监视那个地方...但是我没有看到他有什么需要照顾一个死人的痕迹。”

“清理。”

提姆开始头脑清晰：“那个房间，应该是达米安用来藏他杀了的人的房间，或者他没有杀死，那么这出现两个问题。”

“他在囚禁对方，让对方恢复，又或者是，他想彻底杀死对方。”

迪克摇摇头：“那么动机呢，而且这个世界上有不少人可是难以杀死的，我们现在要去一个一个的排查吗？”

“这又回到开始了。”杰森看向布鲁斯：“闹鬼？”

布鲁斯没有回应，而杰森打算去做他昨晚就打算做的事情，他叫上迪克，接着出去。

现在只有布鲁斯跟提姆在这里了。

提姆看起来貌似不慌张，他正在工作的电脑上安排什么事情，接着，所有警报都响彻起来。

案件，恶意伤害事件，河流倒灌，房屋坍塌，很多事情一瞬间就出现了，布鲁斯跟提姆走出去解决。

等他们回来的时候，达米安不见了。

***

“来迟了吗？”

提姆问。

而布鲁斯说：“未必。”

他把什么带到耳朵里，而提姆也是这样做，接着，有一阵恶心的频率冒出，在三秒之后，乔纳森从恐龙上掉下来了。

“你怎么来了。”

布鲁斯走过去询问：“是达米安让你来的吧。”

“对呀，可是为什么他不见了...”

乔纳森有点茫然：“我来找达米安玩的呢，他去哪里了？”

“你昨晚受伤，而且说出了那样有嫌疑的话，你觉得你现在还能装傻吗？”

提姆觉得对方演技太差，而乔纳森沮丧了。

“我真的是来找达米安的...可是我半路联系不上他了，他叫我带他回去房子，我真的想不懂那个房子有什么好的...”

超级小子努力的说：“达米安杀了一个很恶心的人，可是很难杀死，还要丢去那个房子里，每次被叫去帮忙的时候总觉得好恶心好恶心啊.....”

“他为什么要杀人，你为什么不向我求助。”

布鲁斯问，但是乔纳森却只是摇摇头说：“那是达米安的事情。”

接着他什么都不愿意说了，但是他在知道房子被炸掉后有些高兴。

“那么是不是什么都能够结束了吗！”

“结束什么？”

提姆问，他想审讯对方，但是他不能对一个小孩审讯。真麻烦。

“恢复正常！一切！”

布鲁斯点点头，他问提姆能不能追踪通讯，可是还是一无所获。

达米安或许一开始就打算让乔纳森带他逃跑，但是他在中途意识到布鲁斯可能是为了将计就计，所以果断的抛弃队友自己跑掉了。

“杰森跟迪克那边应该快有消息了。”

提姆看着地图：“你发现什么了吗？”

布鲁斯说：“我找到了达米安杀的是谁了。”

与此同时，红头罩跟夜翼找到了超人，杰森陶德昨晚就说了，他认为克拉克肯定会知道什么事情。

【tbc】


	6. 【all达米安】（六）不知道的野男人

“你们好？”

对方看起来正在下班，人畜无害，然后看着对面两个英雄。

“有什么事情吗？”

“关于你儿子的事情，作为超级小子昏迷被送到你的地盘，你不打算表示什么反应吗？”

红头罩问。

“小朋友们总会因为打打闹闹发生意外的。”

克拉克点点头：“达米安说他没有事的。”

“超人，你这是不打自招吗？”

夜翼眼神怀疑，他真的已经准备好行动了，可是好像什么都被发现，暗中防备的武器一瞬间被热视线破坏，克拉克离开了，完全无法阻挡。

“靠北，蝙蝠儿子跟超人合作了。”

杰森说：“这个剧情怎么这么熟悉。”

“是很熟悉....等等！”

迪克悟了！

布鲁斯比他们都要更早发现，他没有找到任何关于达米安杀人的影像证据，但是他去调查了下水道。

那里能找到相关的东西只有一些烧焦到碳化的东西，验证之后发现这原本是肉，来自氪星的肉，可只是有些病变。

“超人被换了吗！那是来自另一个世界的超人吗！布鲁斯！你之前没有任何发现？！”

提姆感觉恐慌，他看向在那里坐着的小乔：“你知道你爸爸一直在跟达米安勾结吗！”

“那个人不是爸爸！”

乔纳森紧张得都要哭了：“我不知道那是什么，总之不是爸爸，爸爸才不会那样做，达米安也说他不是爸爸...”

他真的很慌乱：“爸爸跟达米安什么都不肯对我说，我都不知道他们在做什么啊...可是他们不知道我看到达米安杀人了...这个事情我一直不敢说出去...”

“怪不得，你被留在这里。”

红罗宾才发现原来这不是一步烂棋，因为乔纳森不知道所有的事情，所以不把他带上，而且用他来吸引注意力吗...

而此时此刻，达米安在一个刺客联盟废弃的基地里，他的身上还在蔓延输液的味道，脸上的伤口不再渗血，不过整个人都很虚弱。

他这个状态下长途跋涉很耗费体力。

“你就这样把我的儿子丢给你的家人吗？”

超人从天而降，他看着达米安在准备器材。

“反正他什么都不知道，不过我很意外他看到我杀人了，看来你准备不充足。”

罗宾语气平静，反而还保持好奇心：

“你是怎么弄晕一个氪星人的。”

“秘密。”克拉克说：“快完成吧，达米安，不然我觉得他们会误以为你又投入邪恶了。”

“我讨厌这种正邪分明的界限。”

达米安不高兴：“所以我才不想让他们知道这些事情。”

【tbc】


End file.
